Aliens vs Predator: Common Enemy (crossover)
by dscore20
Summary: Got hooked on Aliens vs Predators, and made a fanfiction crossing over with Resident Evil. Enjoy! UPDATE: Thank you all for 100 views on this story, I appreciate it a lot!
1. Chapter 1

Earth was not prepared. Umbrella, and evil corporation, created living corpses to rule to world, under their control. But the infection broke out, and humanity was driven to near-extinction on the wasteland that was left of the planet. And now they have more problems, as an alien species the Yautja, or Predators, have come to Earth to train another group of youngbloods. And they were surprised to find not a single living human was at their temple, ready to sacrifice themselves to create serpents to train their soldiers.  
"Scar, I'm going in to investigate, you stay here with the ship." Said Claw, the leader of the group of youngblood Yautjas. "Very well, but be cautious. There is something...off about this place." "I fail to see, as the serpent queen has not yet been unfrozen, how there could be a threat. But I shall still be careful." And with that, Claw cloaked and walked up to the temple.  
Inside the temple, Claw looked around at the giant statues of elder predators holding spears. Claw heard a noise, and activated his thermal vision. Nothing appeared. He then activated EM vision. Again, nothing. There were no warm-blooded or Xenomorph creatures in the area. Claw looked down, and saw human blood on the ground. Odd. He wiped some of it on his finger. It was fresh. Claw looked up, and saw a slight trail of it leading around a corner. Claw followed it, and saw a hunched human, leaning over a dead human's body, feasting on their insides, splattering blood everywhere. Claw could see the cannibal human did not show up on their thermal view. Suddenly, the human stood up, and turned to face Claw. Did he see me? Claw thought to himself. Impossible. He hadn't made a sound. Suddenly, the 'human' stumbled-ran towards Claw. Its eyes were completely white, and it growled with hunger. Claw targeted the human with his plasma blaster on his shoulder, and blasted a huge hole in the creature's stomach, and the creature fell to the ground. Claw sheathed his shoulder blaster, then walked off. Suddenly, he heard the growling sound again. Claw turned around, and saw the killed human stand up, slowly. How is this possible? He thought to himself. Any human would be dead now. Suddenly, he had a thought. He checked the human's vitals. Nothing. The human was, by all means, dead, yet they were crawling at Claw, thirsty for blood. He shot his plasma blaster at the man again, and again, and again, but it didn't kill it. The creature stood, and lunged at Claw. The human tried punching him, but Claw blocked it with his metal gauntlet. The human tried gnawing on his arm, but it couldn't penetrate the metal. Claw extended razor claws from his other arm, and slashed the human's knee. The human fell to the ground, and Claw kicked the human's head clean off its neck and into the wall, which exploded from the force and splattered blood everywhere on the wall. This time, the human's body stayed down.  
Claw wiped some of the human's blood on his finger, then held it close to his face. It was dry, as if it had been dead for years. Claw scanned it with his wrist bracer. It had some kind of unknown disease in it. Claw spoke into his wrist gauntlet, "Scar, Chopper, I'm heading back to the ship." "Already?" Scar replied, "What did you find?" Claw thought about his answer. "Being attacked by something that is already dead seems a little odd, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

The three Umbrella agents marched up to the temple. Their orders were to investigate the area. Their names are Aaron, Will, and Simon. Aaron turned on his flashlight, and shone it into the dark temple. "I'm going in, Simon, keep watch. Will, you're with me." "Affirmative." Will replied. The two walked inside. The agents activated their radars. Nothing showed up. Suddenly, some movement appeared on the radar. Aaron pulled out his weapon, an assault rifle with a bayonet attachment. The movement on the radar was getting closer and closer. It came into view. It was a tiny crab-like thing. Aaron cocked his head in confusion. The creature suddenly jumped up at Aaron, and tried attaching itself to his face. Aaron screamed, and struggled to pull it off. The creature had a beak under it that scratched at Aaron's face mask. Will saw what happened and grabbed the crab creature, and pulled it off. Only for the creature to latch itself to Will's face, and the beak penetrated his mask instantly, and Will passed out. Aaron watched it happen, and ran out of the temple. "Simon, we have a situation! We need to leave, now!" Simon did not reply. Aaron got out, and saw Simon on the ground, one of the crab-like creatures latched to his face. Aaron noticed something pulsating in Simon's gut. Aaron slowly walked over to him. Suddenly, a small worm-like creature burst out of Simon's chest with a scream. Aaron fell backwards in surprise. The creature wiggled out of Simon's chest, and started wiggling towards Aaron, with razor-sharp teeth. Aaron shot at the creature, but it was too evasive, and dodged every single shot, before jumping out at Aaron's face and started biting into his forehead. Aaron pulled it off, and threw it away into a bush. Aaron scrambled to his feet, and felt the blood flowing from his forehead. He looked back to the bush where he threw the worm-creature, and slowly walked towards it, gun poised and ready. He got close to the bush, and pulled it aside. The worm was gone. He sighed in relief, but suddenly, he heard a hissing sound. He turned around, and saw a giant black alien. He shot at the creature, and the bullets caused the creature to bleed green acid blood, but the creature didn't stop running at him. The alien got close to him, and scratched off his face mask. Aaron rolled to the right, and dodged a tail swipe at him. Aaron tried shooting the alien again, but his gun was out of ammo. He then pulled out his pistol, but before he could shoot, the alien grabbed him by the throat, and held him close to its mouth. The alien's mouth opened, and a second mouth appeared, and extended out to bite Aaron, but Aaron raised his arm, and shot the alien in the mouth. The alien hissed with pain, and dropped Aaron, and ran away. Aaron was on the ground, gasping for breath. He then looked up, and saw the alien had left. He turned on his headset, and said "Simon and Will are down. Requesting helicopter pickup at my coordinates. We've got a whole new enemy on our hands."  
Alien ran through the forest, running away from the human. It got a good distance away, and suddenly heard footsteps crunching on leaves. Alien turned around, and saw another human, unarmed and shirtless with pale skin, stumbling towards Alien with outstretched arms. It seemed...different. Like it was already dead, based on its smell, but it was still moving. Alien ignored this feeling, and lunged at it with its claws. It scratched into the human's body, then impaled it through the heart with its tail. Somehow, the human didn't die, and it unexpectedly bit the Alien's tail, drawing blood that melted the human's teeth. Alien screeched in pain, and threw the human off its tail. The human was slammed into a tree, causing the sound of a spine snap, before falling to the ground. Still not dead? Alien intimidatingly walked over to the fallen human, as it slowly stood up. Alien then grabbed the human by the head, and crushed the head in Alien's strong hand, causing blood to spurt everywhere. This time, the human stayed down. As the human fell, Alien couldn't help but notice an unnatural smell from the human's corpse. An infection in their blood. Something that was desperately forcing the body to continue functioning after death. Then, the sound of spinning blades appeared overhead. Alien looked up, and saw what humans called a helicopter flying overhead.


	3. Chapter 3

Scar had to return to the temple. His sample that was under study didn't answer enough questions, and he had to return to the temple to capture a full-body living dead human. So far, what the studies could tell was how a man-made disease in the blood was continuing to cause the body to function after death, and make them feast upon humans, and any other creature in sight. However, they shouldn't be too much of a problem, as their dead bodies decomposed, making them weaker, and they're also unable to handle any weaponry that could cause Scar harm. Still, he should remain cautious. Scar's cloaked ship arrived in the forest. From the sky, he saw several living humans with weapons surrounding the temple. Scar realized that if they awakened the alien matriarch...Change of plans. He needed to get them away from that temple! He parked his ship in a large shrubbery just away from the temple, and then exited the vessel. Activating his thermal vision, he counted at least 10 humans, all fully armed. Not including the ones that might already be in the temple. Cloaked, he jumped up into the trees away from the site, and used wrist bracer to hack into one of the human's coms. "Soldier, we've seen some activity at coordinate (insert coordinates here), check it out, and report on it!" "Very well, sir." The human replied. The human followed the coordinates to the area right below the predator's head. " I'm here, but I don-" Suddenly, when no one was looking, Scar dropped down from the trees and snapped the human's neck, silently, before returning to the trees with the human's body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12411c9c2a48e1fe287b662288eab692""What was that?" Aaron asked, still shaken up by the attack on his friends from earlier. "Probably nothing." John replied. "You okay, man?" Aaron sighed. "I just can't believe they're gone..." John said, "I know you'll miss them, we all will, but you can't just keep on dwelling on it." Suddenly, the trees above the soldiers made a creaking sound. Every man raised their gun upwards. Suddenly, something red and bleeding heavily dropped down from the tree branch, that hung by a vine from the branch. Upon further inspection, it was a skinned human body. Upon noticing this, every soldier looked around through the trees, searching for movement. Aaron was panicking. Would he join his friends? Finally, one of the soldiers fired a shot.  
"Dammit." Scar thought to himself as he felt a bullet pain in his right ankle. He was cloaked, but startled humans always look closer than normal. Scar heard a scream. He looked back at the humans. Two Xenomorphs were attacking them. No... The matriarch had been awakened. The planet was doomed. At the very least... he couldn't go back empty-handed. He uncloaked and dropped down from the trees. One of the Xenomorphs noticed him, and Scar shot from his plasma blaster at the creature. It dodged the blast with ease, before lunging at Scar. Scar grabbed the claw out of the air, and bent it backwards, causing an unsettling snap sound to occur from the wrist of the clawed hand. The Xenomorph ducked down, and sent his tail slashing at Scar. He ducked down and avoided the tail, before uppercutting the alien in the face with his scimitars. The Xenomorph stumbled back, bleeding from the jaw. Scar walked up to it, grabbed its head, and aimed his plasma blaster into its face. But then, the xeno opened its mouth, and the creature's tongue-mouth lunged out at Scar. Scar dodged to the left, and followed up buy slamming the Xenomorph's head into a nearby rock, before blowing up the serpent's head with the plasma blaster. This caused the Alien's acid blood to splash out everywhere on the rock. Scar shot at its face again, and again, until it finally stayed silent. Scar was proud. He had finally taken down a Xenomorph, and become blooded. He tore off one of the dead creature's claws, and etched his clan symbol in his helm with the serpent's acid blood, before discarding the claw. Scar looked around, and saw the area had been abandoned. "Just great." He thought to himself, sarcastically. Suddenly, he heard growling coming from nearby. He walked over to it, and saw a huge army of living human corpses over the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

Scar looked out at the corpses over the horizon, stumbling towards him, hungry for flesh. He knew that even with his kind of technology, it would be hard to take them all on at once. Suddenly, he heard a low, gravely voice behind him. "STARS..." He spun around, and was met with a backhand to the face, sending him flying to the left, into a jeep. It hurt, but ti didn't keep him down. Scar looked up, and saw a huge, bulky human corpse holding a huge bazooka/minigun in a single hand. It slowly stomped over to Scar. Scar stood up, and fired a plasma blaster strike at the creature. It got hit, but barely even flinched at the shot. Scar was shocked. What was this thing? He reached for his smart disk, and threw it at the creature. It raised its bazooka, and fired at the smart disk, causing it to blow up, mid-air. The explosion so close to the creature didn't seem to do anything to it. "STARS..." Why did it keep saying stars? Scar realized range was futile, and ran at the creature with his scimitar claws. The creature raised its bazooka, and fired a blast at Scar, who jumped over the shot with ease, causing the jeep behind him to explode. Scar got close to the creature, jumped up, and slashed through the side of its head. The creature growled in pain, then grabbed Scar by the head, and slammed it into the ground. The creature then stomped on Scar's chest, and aimed his bazooka extremely close to Scar's face. Scar aimed his plasma blaster at the creature's eye, and shot quickly, blinding the creature. "STARS!" The creature stumbled back, and Scar jumped up. Scar ran at the creature while holding a spear in hand. Scar got close, and jumped over a punch from the bulky creature, over the creature's head, while stabbing the spear into its spine. The creature once again growled in pain, and fell to its knee. Scar aimed its plasma blaster at the creature's head, and shot again, and again, and again. Each shot did little to harm the abomination, and made it angrier. The creature turned around, and shot a bazooka blast into Scar's stomach. The explosion hurt Scar like a truck had rammed into him. He fell to the ground, and looked up at the creature who had almost killed him. The creature turned its head, and walked away, leaving Scar to die. He tried standing up, but it hurt too much to move. He heard the growling sound of living dead humans, and the huge horde stumbled over to Scar. Scar reached down for his wrist bracer, only to find it had been damaged by the abomination's attacks. Scar's death at the hands of the corpses was slow, and painful...  
NEMESIS saw the helicopter landing in the distance, and walked over to it. He knew it wasn't a star agent he killed, but he didn't care. He had followed his orders successfully, and he made his way to the flying vehicle. But then, he heard a hissing sound. He looked around, and pulled out his minigun, and mowed through the surrounding trees to find what had caused the sound. There was no reply. He continued to the helicopter, but then, a black serpent-like creature lunged out of the bushes. Nemesis held its arm out, and grabbed the creature by the throat while it lunged at him. The creature extended its mouth-tongue out to bite him, but Nemesis's long arm held the creature too far away to get him. Nemesis Slammed the creature into the ground, and fired its minigun into its face multiple times, causing acid blood to fly everywhere, until the creature remained silent. Nemesis then got into the chopper, and left.


	5. Chapter 5

When Scar didn't return after 2 whole days, Claw, Chopper, and the other Yautjas presumed him dead. However, his wrist bracer was still online, so Claw and Chopper were sent to the planet to dispose of his body, so their technology wouldn't fall into human hands. Finally, the ship arrived at the location for Scar's bracer. Claw left the ship, and told Chopper to remain on board to guard the vessel. Claw cloaked and leaped through the trees to Scar's wrist bracer coordinates. Claw looked down, and saw the metal object on the ground. He jumped to the ground, and uncloaked, and picked up the wrist bracer. But something was wrong... Where was the rest of Scar's body? The humans must have stolen the rest of his tech. Suddenly, Claw heard the familiar noise of a growl behind him. He turned around and extended his scimitar claws. A human wearing a black leather jacket slowly walked over to Claw, and gave a slight bow. Claw realized it was a sign of respect, and sheathed his claws. The human started talking, and Claw turned on the translator in his helmet. "Greetings, space traveler. I am Albert Wesker. It is a pleasure to finally meet a living Yautja." Claw noticed a hint to his voice as he said "living". Claw showed Wesker the wrist bracer of Scar, and pointed to it, then pointed to Wesker. "Ah, your friend? I am afraid he...didn't make it." Claw extended his claws. "Now, now, there's no need for that. I didn't kill him." Claw thought for a moment, then sheathed his claws again. "I am aware of how your society works. You feel a need to hunt down the creature responsible for his death, and dispose of his body and technology. My corporation and I want to find his body as well. But we face a problem." Claw realized what had happened. The human corpses must have brought him back to life with their blood disease. "We need your help to find him." Claw thought for a moment. This human knew about the Yautjas. If he found Scar's body, their whole civilization would be known throughout the planet. This cannot happen. Claw ran at Wesker with his claws extended, but suddenly, the human disappeared. Claw looked around, and saw Wesker behind him. "Very well, but be aware I'm not completely human." Claw ran at Wesker again, and attacked with a his claw, but Wesker ducked down to dodge, then kicked Claw in the face. This human was stronger and faster than normal. Who is this human? Claw aimed his plasma blaster at Wesker, but he leaped through the air and dodged it. Claw fired again, and again, and again, but Wesker kept disappearing and re-appearing to avoid it. Wesker disappeared, and didn't reappear. Claw looked around, before turning around and being punched in the jaw, sending his face mask flying off. Claw roared at Wesker, and ran at him with his claws, but Wesker dashed behind Claw, picked him up, then jumped up and slammed Claw into the ground. Claw aimed his plasma blaster up and tried shooting Wesker again, but he vanished mid-air. Claw stood up, but by the time he got to his knee, Wesker was already dashing at him full-speed, and kneed him in the gut. Claw peeled over. Wesker dashed all around Claw, punching and kicking him everywhere, until Claw fell to his knee. He knew he had failed. "Shame. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this..." Wesker said. "Oh well, you will make an excellent minion." Wesker walked up to Claw, and pulled out a pistol, and put it to Claw's temple. Suddenly, Claw heard a familiar growling sound. "What-" Wesker said before he was tackled to the ground by Scar's living corpse. Claw rose to his feet, and watched Scar beat up Wesker. Claw stumbled over to Scar's wrist bracer, pushed the self-destruct button, then threw it over to Scar and Wesker before running away. He didn't look back at the explosion.


	6. Chapter 6

Claw limped through the forest. Wounded, but determined to survive. He finally got back to the ship. "Chopper, mission has been completed. Are you there?" No reply. Claw limped his way into the ship, but saw no sign of Chopper. Suddenly, Claw felt a pain in the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. Claw rolled onto his back, and saw a Xenomorph pin him on the ground. The serpent clasped its hands around Claw's neck. Claw aimed his wrist at the Xenomorph and fired a net trap at its face. The net wrapped around the creature's head, and slowly tightened around the serpents head, causing it to bleed. The Serpent struggled to pull it off, and eventually, its acid blood melted the net. Claw lunged at the alien and stabbed it in the back with his scimitars. The creature screeched in pain, and struggled before eventually growing silent. Claw chucked the serpent's body to the side, and walked back into the ship. He knew Chopper was dead, and he lifted off.  
Chopper returned from the forest after killing a living human corpse, and he saw his ship take off in the distance.  
Two Umbrella agents stood outside the compound, guarding the entrance. "Hey, is that..." On of the guards started to say, "Wesker!" Wesker limped into view, injured heavily, but alive. Somewhat. He also appeared to be carrying something on his back. When Wesker got to the door, the guard asked, "What are you carrying?" He replied, "The next step in T-Virus evolution." He dumped Scar's body on the ground. "The hell is that?" One guard asked. The other said, "Sure looks ugly..." Wesker discarded his broken sunglasses, and said, "It's called a Yautja. The creature once hunted by Weyland-Yutani corp." The other guard shuddered. "So the rumors... they were true." Wesker picked the body back up again. "Open the door. We need to study this creature in our lab." "Very well, sir."


	7. Chapter 7

Three warrior Xenomorphs walked through the forest. They shall be called Alien 1, 2, and 3. They were off to hunt for species to bring back to the hive and attach facehuggers to. So far, they've met several humans that were already dead, but still moving somehow. And apparently, chestbursters are poisoned when developing in these "living corpses". The three aliens stood up on their hind legs. They smelled the scent of armed humans. The first alien climbed up a tree, and got a view of an entire base filled with humans. It hissed with excitement before climbing back down. The aliens snuck around to the side of the base. The entire area was surrounded by an barbed wire fence. Alien 2 stuck his hand through through the fence, and the barbed wire cut through his hand like butter. It hurt, but it kept his hand there until its blood melted through the fence. The aliens crawled through the hole in the fence. The aliens telepathically communicated with each other. Alien 1 crawled to the top of one of the guard towers, snuck up on the human inside it, and grabbed him by the shoulders as it stabbed its tail through the human's body. The human tried to scream, but Alien used its claw to cut its windpipe. The human died, and Alien 1 flung its body out of the tower. The other nearby humans saw it fall. "Holy shit..." One of them said as they approached it. "We've got a man down! I repeat, man down! Sound the alarms!" Suddenly, red lights blared all around the base. But they didn't sound before Aliens 2 and 3 took down the other guard towers, and activated the controls that locked down the base, trapping every soldier inside. "What the hell is this?!" one of the soldiers yelled. Alien 2 jumped down from his guard tower and roared in the presence of the humans. "Open fire!" A soldier said, and every man shot multiple times at the Alien. Alien 2 suffered multiple gunshot wounds before running away behind a building. Alien 1 and 3 infiltrated into one of the larger buildings through the air vents. When they jumped down into a hallway, two guards pointed their guns at them, but Alien 1 slammed the first guard into a wall, before using its claws to rip into its gut. The other guard tried shooting at Alien 1, but Alien 3 snuck up behind him and impaled the human through the gut with their tail. Alien 1 pulled a huge fistful of guts and organs out of the guard's body, while they fell to the ground, dead. Alien 3 also dispatched his guard by snapping their neck. The Aliens sniffed around to see their surroundings. Alien 2 was getting facehuggers to the base. there weren't anymore humans in this building, but there was...something else. Alien 3 ran down the hallway, turned a corner, and was blown to smithereens by a bazooka blast. "STARS..." Growled the giant, mechanical corpse golem. Alien 1 hissed at the creature. It showed no sign of being intimidated. It raised its bazooka again, and Alien 1 ran at the creature, and slid under it while it shot. The creature's weapon blew a hole in the wall, and Alien 1 slid under it and ended up behind him. While the creature turned around to face Alien 1, it jumped down and bit the abomination in the ankle. It fell to its knee, and Alien 1 jumped on its back, and extended its tongue-mouth to bite at the creature's head. It had a metallic plating that the alien couldn't break. The creature grabbed Alien 1 off its back, and threw it out of the building through the hole its bazooka made. Alien rolled in the dirt, and landed on its feet. The creature fired a bazooka blast at Alien, but Alien jumped out of the way, and the weapon blew up a red barrel behind the alien. That gave Alien 1 an idea. It grabbed a red barrel with its tail, and flung it at the abomination. The creature shot at the barrel, and it blew up in its face, blinding it. Alien 1 seized its opportunity, and lunged at the creature. It stabbed its tail through the creature's chest. It did little effect however, but it did force the creature to drop its weapon. Alien then flipped off of the creature's body, kicking it in the face, forcing it to stumble back. The creature roared "STARS!" In anger. It ran at the alien, and punched at it, only for his fist to hit the ground with enough force to send dust flying everywhere. Alien then jumped up, and tried scratching at the creature's head. The metal plating started to show, and it was denting. The creature grabbed the alien, and slammed it into the ground. The creature raised its free arm, ready to punch Alien 1 and end it, but then, Alien 2 jumped on the creature's back, and shot its tongue mouth through the creature's metal skull, destroying its brain. Alien 2 jumped off the creature's back, and it fell to the ground. Dead. Alien 1 stood up, and watched as the onslaught of facehuggers attached themselves to every human in the base.  
The human soldiers were no match for the army of facehuggers, and eventually, the entire based was infested with xenomorphs. Except for three, and only three...  
"Wesker, it will be a pleasure to ensure your safety." Wesker showed Aaron no response as they walked through the dense forest. "What will happen now?" The nervous scientist known as Mac asked. Wesker stopped walking, and looked around at the surroundings, before turning to face the two men he had left with. "Do not worry. I've already ordered a helicopter to pick us up at the co-ordinates we're heading to. It may take a while to arrive, but rest assured we will survive."


	8. Chapter 8

Chopper leaped through the forest trees. It had become dark, meaning the serpents would be in greater numbers soon. He had to find shelter. He then heard a noise from the ground below. He cloaked, activated his thermal vision, and looked at the ground below. He saw three humans there. One of them was wearing a uniform belonging to the corporation that created the living corpses. The second had a white lab coat. The third had a black leather jacket and sunglasses. There was something odd about the third one's thermal signature. He wasn't dead, but not quite living, either.  
"Did anyone else hear that?" Aaron asked as he looked around. Wesker stopped walking as well and started looking around. "Probably a corpse. Put on your jammers."  
Chopper watched the three humans put strange devices on their backs. The human known as "Wesker" didn't put one on. "Boss, why don't you have one?" The one in the white coat asked. Wesker pushed his sunglasses up on his face, and replied, "I am not in need of one." "But sir, the corpses-" "Won't be a problem." Wesker interrupted and started walking forward. Chopper leaped to the next tree, and the next, and continued to observe the humans. "What's this?" the one in the white lab coat asked. He walked over to a tree, and grabbed a piece of paper that was attached to it. Chopper zoomed in on the paper, and saw a poorly-drawn picture of a tall man and a bunch of trees. "It's just a kid's drawings, Mac. Honestly, you get freaked out by everything." The one with the uniform said. The human known as Mac replied, "What's it doing in the forest, then, Aaron?" "Kid probably lost it." Aaron replied. "It was pinned to a tree. I doubt they could have just dropped it that way." "Shut up, you two." Wesker said. Wesker looked around. Searching for something. Chopper stood still, and Wesker slowly started to look towards Chopper. Chopper held his breath, and Wesker then looked away. "Helicopter won't be here until tomorrow morning. We should set up camp here." "Very well, sir." Aaron said.  
Chopper watched as the humans set up camp. Something then caught Chopper's eye. He looked ahead of the trail. He could have sworn he saw someone there just a second ago. Chopper looked around the area. All three humans were still sleeping. What was that? Chopper's head then started hurting. Chopper jumped to the ground. Words started forming in his mind. "DONT...TURN...AROUND" Chopper spun his head and looked behind him. Nothing. His headache vanished in an instant. He looked back to where the humans set up camp. All still there. All still sleeping. Aaron. Mac. And...  
"Hello, friend." Chopper turned around and saw Wesker standing behind him. Chopper extended his wrist blades. Wesker dashed into Chopper, sending him flying through the air. Chopper fell into a tree, causing a tree branch to impale him in the chest. Chopper roared with pain. Wesker dashed up to Chopper, and pulled out a syringe. Chopper reached down to his wrist bracer to hit self-destruct, but Wesker stabbed the syringe into Chopper's shoulder, sending a fluid into Chopper's bloodstream. He roared in pain again. Chopper started losing all strength in his body, before Wesker removed the syringe. "Don't worry, my friend..." Wesker said before he started walking away. "You will aid in a very special cause..." Chopper gave one last roar, then blacked out.


End file.
